A wide variety of different types of fiber optic transmitters and receivers are known in the art. However, difficulties remain in conventional implementations of such devices. For example, deployment of multiple instances of certain types of devices in a practical fiber optic transport system can be unduly cumbersome. Also, power distribution between the multiple instances of the devices is often problematic.